One Moment with You, Please (COMPLETE)
by SorA-DokiDoki
Summary: This sweet story begins,when Megumi is sick and alone at home, But then she gets a very special visitor. Fall in love with the pairing of MegumiXYahiro and maybe even the story PLease R
1. Chapter 1:A moment with you

**I do not own Special A or any of the characters....tho I did wish I had Ryuu! XD**

**LoL Enjoy!!**

**A moment With You, please.**

"What the heck do you want?" Yahiro asked Sakura, who was standing in his office doorway.

"Megumi-chan is sick" Sakura replied with a smirk on her face.

"So?"Yahiro sounded ticked. "Why should I care?"

"Because, Ryuu and Finn are going out on a date; Jun and I are going out as well....that means she's gonna be all by herself...."

Yahiro looked at her and rolled his eyes. He slowly got up from his chair, walked to the door and slammed it in Sakura's face.

"Ganbatane!!" Sakura yelled on the other side of the door.

******************

On the other hand.

"Megumi-chan, are you sure we should leave you alone?" Ryuu asked as he put a cold, wet towel on Megumi's forehead.

_Please don't worry about me! Have Fun on your dates! _She wrote on her notepad. She gave Ryuu and Jun a thumbs up and smiled. The two boys didn't argue, they said good-bye, and soon left the house.

It was quiet in the house and Megumi felt lonely. She laid back down and looked up to the ceiling. Suddenly, Yahiro's face popped into her mind.

_Kya! What was that?_ She thought to herself. Ever since the day Megumi had a date with Yahiro, all Megumi could think about was Yahiro, Yahiro, Yahiro. She had fallen in love with him but Yahiro had no feelings for her, but he did love to tease her. Megumi wasn't sure what was in Yahiro's mind.

************

Megumi was awakened by the doorbell.

_Are they back already?_ She asked herself as she looked at the clock "4:30pm" it shined. Megumi slowly got up and walked to the door. She was surprised to see Yahiro standing in front of her. He was holding grocery bags and his face was red .

Megumi had forgotten her notebook at bed and so she had to use her beautiful voice "Yahiro-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Shut up and Let me in" Yahiro commanded.

Megumi did as he said and let Yahiro in, her head was spinning,not from her fever but the thought of Yahiro in her house....for what reason. "Go back to bed While I get you some porridge. " Yahiro commanded.

"That's fine! I'll make tea!" Megumi insisted and blushed slightly.

A vein popped on Yahiro's forehead and grabbed Megumi's arm and pulled her to the couch. "Sit!"

Startled, Megumi did as he said. He put his hand on her forehead and gently pushed her to lie down. Megumi did not resist but just blushed and looked at Yahiro's embarrassed face.

"Yahiro-kun..." Megumi whispered.

"I said shut up. If you treasure your voice and health, you'd shut up and go to bed."

Megumi smiled "I need a pillow"

Yahiro grunted, grabbed a pillow and sat down on the couch. He gently took Megumi's head and laid her on his leg with the pillow he got. "Until you fall asleep, I'm not leaving" He blushed and looked Megumi straight in the eye. Megumi was happy, she wasn't lonely anymore, and more importantly, she was with the person she loved.

**

When Megumi had awakened, the sunset shined through the glass window. She was still on Yahiro's lap. She looked up to his face and found him sleeping. She closed her eyes and held on tightly to Yahiro's jacket which was draped on her like a blanket. When Yahiro, thought that Megumi was sound asleep, once more, he gently touched her forehead to check her temperature. "Baka" he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

That Saturday afternoon was spent with new love blossoming, well,that is until Akira came by unexpectedly and found the scene.

Hope you guys like it, It's my first story to be published so if you don't like it...oh well! _


	2. Chapter 2:Won't you play the game?

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter to "One moment with you,Please" Enjoy! Jst wanted to say I do not own S.A.! But it is one of my favorite Manga and Anime!**

Chapter2

"Yahiro, You Bastard! What are you doing to Megumi-chan!!" Akira loudly whispered.

"Shut up! Can't you see she's asleep!" Yahiro whispered.

Akira felt a vein pop but she knew that Yahiro was right and that Megumi needed her sleep. Akira looked at Yahiro who was looking at Megumi's sleeping face. He was smiling as he stroked her hair. Akira let this slip this time and walked into the kitchen. _Maybe He's not that bad ,Maybe he has changed_

* *

"Mmmm" Megumi slowly opened her eyes to see the night sky of Japan. She felt better and her fever wasn't as hot as that morning. She then realized she wasn't on Yahiro's lap anymore. She got up and looked around. There was a bowl of rice porridge, cup of water, and Medicine on the table in front of her.

"Yahiro prepared that" Akira said as she came into the room with a bowl of popcorn. She turned on the lamp and sat down beside Megumi.

Beside the food was Megumi's notebook. Something was written in it and Megumi grabbed it and read the note._ Get well soon and...you owe me!_

Megumi couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Akira asked as she leaned in to look at the note, but before she could, Megumi changed the page and wrote something.

_Nothing ^_^_

"I won't forgive that bastard if he did anything to you"

_Don't worry Akira, He didn't do anything bad _Megumi blushed and smiled.

Akira smiled as well and stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Megumi felt a lot better. She had on a pink summer dress and her bright brown hair flowed down and a diamond pink hair clip, clipped her hair to a mid pony. She was on her way out to get a thank you gift for Akira and maybe, even Yahiro. Ryuu and Jun were once again out on a date and so Megumi wanted to go out as well.

Just when Megumi was about to open the door, a knock came from the other side. Megumi slowly opened the door to find Yahiro leaning on the door way with a grin on his face.

"Wanna play the game again?" He asked.

_What game?_ Megumi wrote.

"If I go on a date with you and I fall in love with you...game"

_Oh....why?_

"Arg! You can be so dense Megumi Yamamoto"

Megumi tilted her head sideways as to say "huh?"

Yahiro blushed and looked at her "What I'm saying is that...you want to go out for lunch?"

Megumi smiled and wrote something on her notebook _But it's only 10:30._ Megumi gave a huge grin and winked at Yahiro.

"Fine, if you don't want to go, then good-bye" Yahiro started to walk away but Megumi grabbed his shirt.

"Wait" She said blushing. She grabbed her purse, closed the door and ran to Yahiro.

_We're on another date!_ Megumi thought. She smiled and began to hum.

"What the heck are YOU thinking about?" Yahiro teased and gave an evil grin.

Megumi puffed our her cheeks in anger, but deep inside she was happy.

She wasn't the only one happy, Yahiro was too, He just didn't show it.

**Hey Hey! Chapter 2! & Chapter 3 is on the way after Christmas! I might stop at ch3 or ch4 :P Hope you like it so far!! **

**GyaBoo!!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Date

**Hey! Chapter 3 is Here! I hope you like it! Please R&R and no slashes! **

**_ Gyaboo!! **

**BTW, I do not own Special A or any of the characters ^_^ **

**Ch 3:The Moment, The beginning.**

"So, where now?" Megumi asked as she took a sip of her soda.

Yahiro turned his head and glared at Megumi. Megumi knew that glare, it was "You're using you're fricken voice again....shut up!" Look.

"Shopping, I guess" He said as he entered a jewelry store. Megumi wrote something on her notepad and showed it to Yahiro. _Your store is down the street tho._

"Shut Up. A change of store won't kill anyone" He said as he picked up a musical note necklace.

_Who are you buying for?_ Megumi asked.

"Someone....I guess" Yahiro said as he looked over the necklace before purchasing it. Megumi stood at the side and watched Yahiro pay for the necklace. _I wonder who it's for_ Megumi thought to herself as she looked at the other necklaces on display._ Maybe, Yahiro-kun has fallen in love with a girl and wants to give it to her. Am I just tagging along? Is he robbing it in my face. _Megumi's head started to fill with thoughts, that she didn't see Yahiro leave the store. "Oi!" Yahiro called out as he peeked his head in the store to get Megumi "Coming Yamato?"

"Hai!" She squealed as she ran for the door. Megumi still thinking about the necklace lost track of Yahiro. _Oh No! I've lost him._ Megumi quickly looked around but could not find the lavender haired Saiga heir.

"Kya!" She screamed.

Someone had pushed Megumi while walking. She nearly lost her balance when someone caught her.

"Watch it you stupid gi-" The guy spoke but stopped when he saw the black aurora surrounding the lavender haired guy. The stranger backed off and walked away.

Megumi looked up to Yahiro's face. He was red and sweaty.

"Where the hell were you! One second you were behind me the second your gone. I ran around looking for you!" Yahiro yelled at Megumi.

Megumi started to cry and looked down. "Gomen....gomen" she sniffled.

"Seriously" Yahiro sighed as he gave Megumi a one hand hug.

Megumi felt the warmth of Yahiro on her cheeks and she felt calm.

"Come on, I need ice cream" Yahiro smiled and held on to Megumi's hand.

"Arigato, Yahiro-kun" Megumi smiled as she held on to Yahiro's hand ,as to make sure never to lose him ever again.

Yahiro looked away and blushed.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I getting fluffy inside?_ He thought as he looked at Megumi's smiling face.

* *

The two finally found an ice cream stand and Yahiro paid for two vanilla ice cream. The two found a bench nearby and sat down.

Megumi was so excited and hungry, she didn't notice the ice cream smudges on her cheek.

Yahiro thought it was kinda...KINDA, cute. He slowly reached his hand to her cheek and wiped the smudges. "You'll get fat if you keep eating like that" He teased.

Megumi blushed once more and puffed out her cheeks "Hmph"

Yahiro smiled and chuckled. It was to much fun teasing Megumi. He slowly leaned back on the bench and looked at the crowd. In the far, he spotted some men in suits looking around as if they were searching for someone.

_Oh man! They found me!_ Yahiro thought. He quickly ate his ice cream and pulled Megumi in the opposite direction of the men in black.

"Ano, Yahiro-kun? What's wrong?" Megumi sounded worried, she wasn't done her ice cream and the two seemed as they were almost running.

"Didn't I tell you to treasure your voice!" Yahiro sounded mad.

"But we left so quickly, I lost my notebook"

Yahiro suddenly stopped and looked down "Sorry"

"Is something wrong?" Megumi asked as she tried to look at Yahiro's face.

"Nandemoni" He quietly answered. He took in a deep breath and let it go as he looked up to Megumi's face. "Nandemoni"

"Saiga-sama!" Someone yelled.

Both Yahiro and Megumi turned their heads to find the strange men in suits standing right in front of them. Someone emerged from behind the men, a blonde haired guy with a huge grin on his face "So this is where you ran off too. And this must be your excuse for leaving my company hanging. "

"Yahiro-kun, who are they?" Megumi asked as she slowly hid behind Yahiro.

"You know, It's wrong to USE a girl" the guys smile and winked at Megumi

Megumi flinched and glared at the guy.

"Come on Saiga-sama, we have business to do. Leave that worthless girl" the Blonde guy grinned and motion Megumi to leave.

Megumi felt hopeless. Yahiro was standing still not doing anything._ Maybe Akira was right, Yahiro will hurt me. Or he will use me for fun. _Megumi slowly backed away from Yahiro's back.

"Go! They're important. Anyhow, I'm only an excuse."She cried.

Megumi felt tears flowing down her cheeks and before she knew it, she was running away as fast as she could.

Yahiro's figure getting smaller and smaller.

**Gyabo~ I had to do the stories into two parts _ Hope you like the story so far!!! Chapter 4 : Moments & Memories**


	4. Chapter 4:Moments & Memories

**KyA~ I wanted to finished before I went back to school, so here it is! The last Chapter of "One Moment with You, Please" Please R&R!!!**

**(I do not own S.A. Or any of the characters BTW!!)**

**Chapter 4: Moments & Memories 3**

"Tch. Why is it every time I'm on a date with that girl, someone comes along a ruins things" Yahiro sounded pissed.

"Well, Whatever, maybe you weren't meant to be." the blonde guy chuckled.

Yahiro looked up from the ground and gave the man a glare. "What?" He asked through his grinning teeth.

"It seems she loves you but you don't give a care in the world about her. That's how I see things"the guy shrugged and gave an evil smile. "Now, we have MORE important business."

"Heh" Yahiro chuckled. "No, there's something more important." Yahiro started to run to the direction Megumi ran to.

"Wait!" the guy yelled after Yahiro "Leave us again and you'll regret everything!! You'll lose it all!!"

Yahiro stopped running and looked back. He smiled and opened his mouth "The only thing I regret is not realizing she is important to me and the only thing I'll lose is her, if I don't catch up." Yahiro gave a small wave and dashed off to find Megumi.

"What a touching love story!!" One of the men in black started to cry.

* * *

_Where the heck did she go?_ Yahrio thought as he ran down the road hoping he was closing in on Megumi. This_ girl is just making me run today!_

Yahiro suddenly stopped when he finally saw her light brown hair sway in the wind. The gold and red beam of lights from the sunset shimmered against her face.

There she was, He had found her. At that moment, Yahiro had opened his closed heart.

The key to his locked heart was Megumi's love.

He slowly walked up the hill and kept his eye on her back. She was looking out to the sunset, a sad expression on her beautiful face.

Yahiro wrapped his arms around her giving her a slight surprise. The wind blew Megumi's hair and swayed in Yahiro's face. "Remember this place?" He whispered in her ear.

Megumi slowly nodded, her face flushed and her heart throbbing.

"This is the hill where you sang that song....." He paused and looked at the sunset.

"Yahiro...." Megumi turned around and looked at Yahiro's face. She was confused and a puzzled look was on her face.

He was smiling and his face was cherry red. "This is also the hill....where I fell in love with a specific air headed girl."

Megumi looked down "What about the guy and his company?"

"None of that matters" Yahiro gently touched Megumi's cheek and lifted her face. Megumi looked at him. "I don't know when but, I fell in love with you.....Megumi Yamamto"

Megumi's face brightened and a small smile was on her face the moment she heard Yahiro's words.

"Really?" She asked as her smile became bigger."This isn't a joke right!?"

A vein popped on Yahiro's forehead "Way to ruin my moment!" Yahiro yelled.

Megumi laughed and smiled at Yahiro's cute, pissed off face. Yahiro couldn't help but smile as well. He reached for Megumi, holding her face in his hands.

He leaned forward, his forehead on Megumi's forehead. They both smiled and laughed.

"I love you, Megumi" Yahiro said as he slowly leaned forward and kissed Megumi. After the sweet kiss Megumi had always longed for, She smiled and jumped into his arms.

"I love you too Yahiro!" She happily answered back. "So, I guess I won the game?" She grinned as she looked at Yahiro's face.

"I guess you did" Yahiro laughed and kissed Megumi once again.

* * *

**So, everyone that's it of the Story! A happy ending for Megumi-chan and Yahiro-kun. Thanks for reading my story and the reviews you have given! Please continue reading my stories~**

**Kyabo~**

**=D **


End file.
